galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter: 7
Chapter: 07 Wetmouth's awakening Shea sat in one of the frilly white gazebos that dotted the parklike, beautifully landscaped garden that surrounded the Temple on Sojonit Island. It was a beautiful sunny day. On her lap the Book of Sojo , it contained the secret history and many but not all the secrets of her order. Like all Sojonit Sisters who venture outside the inner temple, She is wearing a pink bra under a transparent bolero style jacket with long fluttering sleeves. She had opted for the pink mini skirt and the thigh-high pink high-heel boots. She could have worn the Bikini bottom with the harem style, transparent veil pants. A flesh colored face semi-rigid mask that resembled a beautiful woman's face with an open mouth covers her face. Also, a pink shoulder length wig in a page cut hides her natural blonde hair. The Sojonites were the most expensive prostitutes in the Galaxy. They worshiped Sojo the Goddess, the spirit of universal love and sexual pleasures. The Order of the Sojonit so legend had it, already existed when the Seenians ruled the Galaxy over a Million years ago and the truth was not so far off. A group of Seenians and Saresii women founded the Order near the end of a terrible war against the Dark Ones. The Seenians a highly advanced civilization once ruled over much of the galaxy in the glorious age of peace, cultural, and technological advances. Then a dark force of great evil and power rose, remembered today only as the shadowy Dark Ones waged war against the Seenians. No weapon, none of their psionic skills or ability, not even the Narth were able to stop these Dark Ones in their relentless pursuit of death and destruction. The Narth retreated, and their entire Star System simply vanished. The Saresii back then a vibrant and warrior-like species also gifted with vast psionic abilities, allied themselves with the Seenians. They also paid a horrible price in the destruction of all their colonies and lost was any contact with the few remaining people. Only by isolating Sares prime and cutting off all connections to colonies and space itself did they managed to hide their home system from the relentless, unstoppable hordes of the enemy. The enemy utterly destroyed the Seenians, and even their real name is forgotten. The Saresii reduced to a hungry, resourceless society blamed male aggressiveness and arrogance for this catastrophic defeat. Space exploration was completely prohibited any remaining space-faring technology destroyed. This Isolation, so they argued, saved them from the same fate as the Seenians. They raised the aspect of isolation to the core philosophy of their society and remained confined to the worlds of Sares One for over half a million standard years. They also rejected masculine expressions, cultural contribution, and forbid male leadership. Just before the end of that war, a small group of Seenians and Saresii women left on a quest to find an alternative way to fight. According to Sojo lore, they found a mythical world and met the goddess Sojo who taught them that love and the art of sexual pleasures was an alternate way to conquer evil and the Dark Ones. But the sacred religious text also told of a great sacrifice to be made, that of a long period of learning and absorbing vast bits of knowledge. Thousands of years passed in the universe. Seenians vanished, and with the Saresii isolated, the women who left on their quest became the High saints of the Sojonit Order. Saints who possessed the secrets to induce the ultimate carnal pleasures to any living sentient species in the universe. A fully trained Sojonit Sister knows all the orders secrets, so the legend claimed could not only bring unsurpassed sexual pleasures but also easily control and kill being that way. Regardless if that being was humanoid, non-human, male, or female. The History of the Sojonit changed little over the millennia, but their order and their reputation grew. Known to many space traveling societies near and far. To worship Sojo treasures had to be collected in her name. So it came that the Sojonit travel the Galaxy offering their skills to the wealthiest customers who gladly pay the highest sums in any valuable trade unit for a time of pleasure with a Sojonit. The Sojonit all appeared as a human female, dressed and looked, thanks to their masks, alike so no one would fall in love with a particular one. But even the enormous non-humanoid Boloth and the four-armed giant Petharians were eager customers and only recalled their wildest fantasies fulfilled with the perfect partner of their dreams. ################# Shea looked up from her book and remembered how she came to this island. It was Ten or eleven years ago when she was only five or maybe six years old. Her mother a Skath, living in a trash bag plastic tent in the Slums outside the City of Sin 4. She remembered her mother to be almost as thin as a Stick, was a true native of this world. Shea did not know how her mother ended up in the slums or if she was the daughter of a Skath. Skath had no rights, no future and struggled daily to stay alive, by begging, stealing, scavenging and competing against the vermin brought here from a thousand worlds, for morsels of anything consumable. Skath had no quarrels eating each other if they had a chance. If it was digestible, it was food, while the source meant nothing. When the most fundamental struggle for sustenance became the only way of life. Morals, ethics, believes became worthless baggage, weighing down the weak believer. One night her mother said she could not survive another day and told her daughter to take the little boat she had stolen and go to Sojonit Island. She told her if she could make it she had a chance to escape certain death. Shea remembered vividly as her mother, thin as a skeleton, filthy with only a few tufts of hair. Her mother collapses from some disease right there on the shore after she had shoved the makeshift boat, holding her crying and begging daughter, out into the current of the bay. Shea wanted to rush back returning to her mother's side, but the packing crate turned into a little boat, was caught by the ocean-bound stream of stinking sewage waters. Helpless she watched as six-legged Heghoor scavengers ravaged her mothers fallen body and tore her to bloody bits, fighting among each other for every last morsel of flesh. She drifted crying, hungry and thirsty for unknown hours. The immense continent-spanning dirty city was becoming more distant as she was swept away by the current. She lay huddled in the boat, crying, weak from hunger and thirst, almost made the thirty-eight kilometers without incident. But a fast flier out for fun and target practice opened fire on her boat and shot her in the leg as she jumped in the water. She held on to something large enough to float but unable to remember what. She could not recall how she managed to cover the remaining few kilometers to the Sojonit island. The Sojos alerts by unusual sounds, found her more dead than alive, among the rugged and sharp-edged boulders that lined the south shore of the island. The mother superior was one of those present, and she allowed her to be taken inside the temple to receive care. Those caring for her had no misgiving about the certainty of her survival. But against all the odds she did, and she had been on Sojonit Island ever since. Mother Superior was very kind to her, and she gained knowledge of the techniques and many of the secret of the Order. Shea and the other novices that were accepted to become Sojo sisters did not know how the human looking Sojonit Sisters could service a four-meter Petharian or an Ult. The sisters who came of age and advanced to the next circle of training only gained this knowledge. Many girls and women applied and only a select fewer made it to the next station. She heard someone coming and turned her head to see past her pink hair and the sweet-smelling flowers of the Climber shilas that partially overgrew the gazebo. A soft mauve colored flower said to be from the secret homeworld of the goddess Soja. It was the Mother Superior, her clothing was deep red and not as transparent as the others, and her mask displayed a closed mouth. Shea got up from the bench and immediately knelt as was expected. Shea had received her mask only a year ago, and with it, she received her Sojo name, and when she wore the face cover she was known only as Wetmouth. When she looked above the eye slits of her mask, using eye movement she could activate switches to control several very technical advanced features. One such feature sent data directly as images to her retina. Her mask instantly recognized other Sojo mask and imaged her the wearer's name. She could activate a force field, and fill the soft, pliable mask lips with poison for a last and final kiss. Or release tiny crystal needle projectiles that were instantaneously lethal to almost all known lifeforms. The readout placed on her retina identified the visitor as the most reverent Mother Superior. The Mother superior motioned to her, "Please return to your seat, my child. I have to talk to you, and I think this is a good place to do that." The red dressed woman sat down while Wetmouth returned to her seat waiting for the mother superior to explain her meaning. The Mother superior began, "Wetmouth, you are gifted with a very bright mind. While we lack the proper measuring and testing tools, I am sure your IQ exceeds that of 99 percent of the galaxies sentient population." Wetmouth said." Your assessment Mother Superior humbles me, but if my self-analysis is correct, I do not exceed an IQ of 400." "Child." the woman laughed behind her mask, "Genius IQ is generally considered to begin around 140 on some scales but the most accurate scale to measure these things is of Saresii origin, and a person achieving a score of 180 is considered a genius. You can independently arrive at and understand concepts that would normally have to be taught by another person. That is the very definition of being a genius, girl. The woman padded Wetmouth's knee. "You are not destined to be a working Sojonit. You must explore and use your real gift. I will, therefore, grant you the right to wear the Veil of abstinence and then I must send you away. I want you to reach Union Space and apply for Union citizenship on the first planet you reach. Only there can you fully develop your gift. They will recognize you very fast for what you are, and they have the most wonderful universities, the Science Corps and schools with access to libraries and knowledge." Wetmouth knew about the Veil of Abstinence. Sisters received this rare mask when the traditional functions of a Sojo interfered with their given task. While she understood the reason for Mother Superiors motives, however, on a purely emotional level she was afraid to leave. For the secret place, was the only home she ever knew. But like every Sojo she accepted the will and word of Mother Superior without questioning. Shea said looking deeply in the mother superiors eye, "I will obey your command and ruling, but know this I do so with a heavy heart, for it means I may never see you again." The woman left her hand on her knee. "Wetmouth, I know it will be a tough way, but this world, I control, can offer you no future and it would be a sin against nature and the Spirit of the Goddess to waste such incredible intellect being such as you. Know too, I also do with a sadness not felt before, but I can not accept you to the next circle of knowledge, without guilt. Now heed my command, my dear. It is for the best." ---- It had been a long journey, and Wetmouth was at the end of her resources and felt utterly alone. She had reached the Spaceport of Checkpoint 96 on an old surplus Leyland space bus, operated by a nonunion company from Netlor twelve days ago. Her journey was everything but predictable or safe. The travel arrangements Mother Superior made failed when pirates attacked her transportation. They managed to limb to a planet called Alvors cove, instead of delivering her to a Union outpost. On Alvors Cove, men chased her, wanting her because she was a Sojonit. To them the veil of abstinence meant nothing, and they brutally raped her on Alvor's Cove. As the men fought each other to possess her, she managed to flee stowing away on a water freighter bound to Netlor. With her last Iridium chips, taped to her inner thigh, she managed to buy passage on a pilgrim transport, taking Union worshippers from Netlor back to Checkpoint 96, the nearest Union space access point. A horny pilgrim aboard the transport almost raped her again, tore her last set of clothing. She was saved by the pilgrim's wife discovering what he was about to do. She beat him but did not spare her either with blows and kicks. She had nothing left, stolen from her on Alvors cove. Gone was the credit strip Mother Superior had given her along with her bag and other belongings on AlvorsCove, she had not a single Iridium coin or Union credit. She had checked with an InfoBot and found no Sojo temple on Checkpoint 96. The Union Guard had scanned her DNA, and the system told him she was a human female and according to her cell map too young apply for citizenship without a legal guardian. He could offer her a place in an orphanage, but to do so, she would have to shed her Sojonit identity. She lied to them and told them she was visiting an aunt and they told her the aunt would have to call and verify her CITI for a sponsored trip. She found out that even if she still had all her money she could not purchase a Space bus ticket without a CITI or being old enough to apply for a visitors permit. Mother superior was right, the Union was a shiny world, but it was full of regulations and cold-hearted people. She sat down, on a bench and despite her intellect, she felt lost, and she did not have enough data or knowledge to analyze the situation. She didn't realize it at first, but she was crying behind her mask. A very tall man dressed all in black and wearing black tinted lenses held to a frame things before his eyes, stopped and sat next to her, his voice was rich and deep, and he said. "I could not help but notice you crying. Is everything alright?" "Please Mister. I am wearing the Veil of Abstinence. I cannot service you." "Sorry to have you disturbed then. I was not looking for service, and by the way, I am happily married and do not need such services. I just heard your sob and wondered if I could perhaps help in some way." She looked up. "It would be highly logical to accept help in the situation that I find myself, but the experience of the behavior of men and their reaction towards a Sojonit conflict with this initial logical assessment." He chuckled. "Young lady you are not talking like I would have a Sojonit expected to talk, but I understood what you said nevertheless, and I can add some input to your situation analysis. I promise I will not hurt you. I promise I will not touch you in any way furthermore since your initial statement suggested that you do need help and give the possibility that I can render potential assistance potential. Thus a situation analysis with these new parameters might move you in telling me the reason for your initial logical assessment." She raised an eyebrow behind her mask. The stranger was quite able to express himself, and she said. "I am lost and stranded and do not know how to achieve my appointed task of becoming a Union citizen." Now she noticed two men and a very professional looking woman, all trying to look inconspicuous, but their focus was unmistakably the tall stranger. The men seemed entirely civilian, but something was odd and dangerous about them. "Sir, I might not be the only one with problems here. There are three individuals approximately seven meters from here, and their behavior pattern suggests they are focused on you and I believe with a reasonably high probability that they are armed." "That is a very astute observation young lady, these two gentlemen are associates of mine, and the woman is my executive assistant Yvonne. My name is Rex by the way. Would it be acceptable if I invite you to a cup of coffee or something and you tell me more about your troubles? I believe with a reasonably high probability that I can help you. I want to assure you I will not ask for anything in return, neither service nor information you are not willing to give." "I have little options left, and a hot beverage would be most welcome. I am Wetmouth." "Do you trust me enough to walk over with me to that coffee shop or I can have the coffee brought here if you prefer." Wetmouth relaxed a little. The man seemed no threat and was very friendly. His voice had a deep, self-assured quality of authority and she believed him. "I do not think they deliver coffee over here, Sir. We need to go into the shop to order." "I am sure that if I ask, they will make an exception." He smiled at her and waved his hand, and the woman Yvonne managed to walk with grace, fast and silent on high heeled pumps to his side. A feat of perfect body control, Wetmouth was impressed. "Yvonne I would like to get some coffee for my bench sharing associate and myself a menu from that coffee shop over there. "Right away, Rex." Wetmouth was quite stunned when two waiters came running only moments later, the woman he called Yvonne had not moved or done anything visible. They arrived, carrying one of the Coffee houses tables, a third emerged from the storefront bearing coffee cups and menus. They placed the coffee table in front of them, and the third waiter behaved like he was the owner of the coffee shop and his facial expression reflected, pride and open fear. Wetmouth analyzed the behavior, the bodyguards and came to the conclusion Rex was a crime lord or something similar. She knew only they commanded such obedience. The waiters bowed placed the coffee cups, and the apparent owner said." Mr. Schwartz, I cannot begin to express my pride and thanks you have chosen my coffee shop, any and everything you want, Sir. You name it, and I will get it." "Good to know. I would like to have a private conversation right now with this lady." "Yes, Sir." "Are you a crime syndicate lord?" Wetmouth asked. Yvonne who stood nearby audibly sucked in air, but Rex smiled. "No young lady, this is Union space, not Sin 4. While I am sure we have a few of those here too, they usually don't like to draw much attention to themselves. Frankly, I don't like the way they are acting either, but we have this part of the lobby to ourselves at the moment." Wetmouth glancing around noticed that he was correct, as this part of the elevated balcony above the main concourse was void of other beings. She also became aware of at least ten more beings, not all of them human but all immaculate dressed in black suits, blocking the access points to this spot above the main concourse. The woman, Yvonne said."I am sorry to interrupt, but the Battleship with your son in law has arrived Sir. They should be debarking within the hour." "Thank you, Yvonne. Is my daughter informed? "Yes Sir, she is the first in line at the gate. Advise them where I am, and we give Roy a little time and space to say hello to my daughter. " Wetmouth sipped the coffee and only now realized how hungry and thirsty she was as her hands were shaking. Rex said to her. "No, Wetmouth I am a businessman, and much of my business is quite legal." Wetmouth nodded." Ah, the Union uses a legal system of laws and rules that determine what activity is legal and what is not. The activities not legal are considered to be criminal, right?" "Yes, young lady but I know Sin 4 and its culture is what you use as the baseline. Please do not get upset but despite your mask, I can see you are quite distraught and hungry. Your outfit is far from immaculate as it usually is with Sojonit Sisters. So why don't you tell me your troubles?" Wetmouth ignored her caution and just told the man everything, and he listened without interrupting her. She was crying again as she ended and cursed her mask as she could not dry her tears. He leaned forward, "Please don't be afraid any longer. If you let me assist you, we will help you become a legal citizen, and I take care of your education as well." A man in military uniform accompanied by an incredibly beautiful blonde girl and a huge black animal approached the table. Rex got up and said. "Wetmouth this is my daughter Monique Masters and that Union Special forces marine is Roy Masters my son in law. Oh and that big black thing that is Partner his Fury Hound." They greeted her friendly and either didn't know what a Sojonit was or did not care and seemed to overlook the fact altogether. His daughter hugged and kissed him, and then he embraced the muscular man, who was not as tall as Rex, but Wetmouth somehow knew this man was dangerous. Not only because he was a member of the famous and feared Union marines, feared even on Sin 4. The big animal nonchalantly flopped down right next to her. Without conscious thought she touched it, feeling its soft fur, and began petting it. Rex said."Are you done now with the Marines?" "Never Dad, once a marine always a marine but officially discharged from active in a few days. My active service time is now over. Now if you excuse me, I promised my Angel to go shopping with her. Then we intend to spend some quality time alone. Partner likes your new friend so I will leave him here if that's okay Dad." "Sure, no problem have fun you two." Wetmouth felt jealous of those two, for they had everything plus a caring, loving father. Rex sat back down. "I am sorry for the interruption, but I had not seen either of them in over two years. That is the reason for my presence on this fringe world in the first place." She said." I am just a stranger they are family. I fully understand." The woman Yvonne stepped closer, and Wetmouth realized she had never left, and she looked at a PDD. "I just checked with legal, Sir. It isn't as easy to make the young lady a citizen. She is an unaccompanied minor and needs a legal guardian. Technically she is an orphan of non-Union origin and would need to report to social services. " He said." I don't care if it is easy or difficult. I want it done." "There is this alternative" She held the PDD before his eyes. Rex glanced at it and then said. "Wetmouth, I am Rex Schwartz. I don't know if you have heard of me on Sin 4, but I am considered the richest man in the Galaxy and while I must abide by the law like everyone else I usually get things done. I am an Immortal and a little older than 3000 years and happily married for almost as long. I assure you I could hire every Sojonit there is for a decade and would not have to cut down on sugar for my coffee. I am telling you all this to assure you I am no threat. I won't harm you. As you can see, I am also a father and beloved husband. Because of this, I can not ignore the distress of a crying young woman. Let us help you, but we can do so only if you trust me." He paused to let all he said sink in. Even Wetmouth had heard of Schwartz Industries, and its' iconic owner Rex Schwartz, as it maintained a call center and a Coin Exchange on Sin 4. She listened to the stories other sisters told and knew that not even the Syndicates dared to mess with them. Her analytical mind realized how incredibly powerful that man had to be, and she believed every word he had said. She shivered involuntarily and then said with a weak voice."Given the lack of viable alternatives, sir. I will trust you." He smiled. "Splendid, we will call your mother superior and make sure she is okay with everything, plus it will let her know you have reached a haven of safety and trust. Then I shall adopt you if that fits in with the directives you received from your Mother Superior. As my daughter, you will become a citizen in no time, and then we find you the finest tutors and enroll you into the university of your choice." Category:Edits by Posidous